ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Jimmy is the protagonist of the DLCs The Betrayal of Jimmy and Jimmy's Vendetta. History Background Jimmy is a a tough and rugged gun for hire who works alone and will do any job for a price. He likes his cars fast, his guns lethal, and usually leaves piles of bodies in his wake. From trashing cars or shooting up buildings to taking out your biggest rival, if you need some dirty work done, Jimmy is the guy for the job. Working for Gravina Don Sal Gravina is at war with Elroy Tussle, leader of the Bombers, a two-bit gang that controls the slums of Sand Island. At first, Sal uses Jimmy to bust up Tussle's car theft, protection and drug rackets. He then moves on to taking out the gangs top members like Dirty Daniel and Charon. Once he's destroyed everything else, He has Jimmy take out Elroy and his brother Duke Tussle at their distillery in Sand Island. Working for Brodie Tam Brodie is himself at war with the Empire Bay Triads who operate out of Chinatown. Tam has Jimmy destroy their businesses, break up smuggling and bootlegging rackets and kill three captains who were sent in from China before finally taking out their leader, Eddie Fu at his headquarters in The Red Dragon restaurant. Prison Once Jimmy has completed all the tasks his two employers had set for him, he went to collect his payment, which was to be left in the trunk of a car in Riverside. Upon entering the car he is immediately surrounded by police and makes a run for it. He only makes it a short way down the highway before being stopped by a roadblock. He was so busy cleaning up lose ends for his employers that he forgot about the final one, himself. He is arrested and sentenced to 15 years in Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. While in prison, Jimmy manages to orchestrate a riot, which he uses as cover as he makes his way to the laundry and escapes through a sewer tunnel. He sets up shop back in Empire Bay and begins planning his revenge against Sal Gravina and Tam Brodie. Going After Gravina Going After Brodie The Corrupt Judge Jimmy's Vendetta In Jimmy's Vendetta, Jimmy breaks out of jail in a prison riot that he took advantage of after being freed by his contact within prison. He manages to escape through the sewer lines, and takes residence in Oyster Bay. Jimmy then starts to take his revenge on the people who set him up by killing all of their associates, and destroying their fronts and businesses. Jimmy also does some car theft on the side to make some money. Eventually, Jimmy kills the men who set him up, Sal Gravina and Tam Brodie. However, Judge Hillwood was still standing. Jimmy eventually assaults Hillwood's fortified mansion, kills Hillwood, and sets the mansion on fire. Notable Murders Committed *Eddie Fu (Empire Bay Triads) *Elroy Tussle (Bombers) *Duke Tussle (Bombers) *Sal Gravina (Gravina Crime Family) *Tam Brodie (Brodie Gang) *Judge Hillwood Trivia *Jimmy bears a striking resemblance to actors Bruce Willis and Ed Harris, including his bald hair and masculine physique despite his age. *Jimmy is currently the oldest playable character in the Mafia series, appearing to be in his 50s. *His prison number is 19790, the same as Vito Scaletta's. *His last name is never revealed. *Jimmy's voice actor was never officially revealed. Gallery Jimmy 2.png Jimmy 3.png|Jimmy holding money Jimmy 4.png|Jimmy's mugshot The Big Boss 15.jpg Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II